


Marinette's Perfect Guy

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, Adrien and Alya are Friends, BFF Swap, BFF Swap AU, Best Friends, Carapace is active, Chat Noir is active, F/M, Goldilocks and the Three Bears Elements, Hawk Moth is new menace, Ladybug isn't active yet, Marinette and Nino are Friends, Rena Rouge is active, aged-up, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Marinette has just arrived back in Paris after being gone for four years. She's eager to start her new internship at Gabriel Fashions while also attending school to gain her degree in business and fashion design. She's more than happy to find Nino still the same boy she loved as a friend back in their younger days.Her world becomes more complicated soon as she realizes a lot has happened in Paris since her departure. There are superheroes combating against a supervillain. There are new faces, including her boss's son, a guitarist, and even an artist. All of them find her more than fascinating. It'll be up to her to figure out which one will win her heart at the end of the day. She'll have a lot to accomplish even before she's tapped to join the superheroes in their fight against Hawk Moth, taking the Ladybug Miraculous and wielding it to save the city she's loved and missed.





	Marinette's Perfect Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of AU Yeah August. BFF Swap AU.
> 
> So, I've had this story in my mind for a while after reading Goldilocks and the Three Bears to my little ones. I thought it'd be a fun story to tell in the Miraculous Ladybug world. I didn't initially have plans on keeping the kwami and the magic of the world, but then, I thought about it and figured out a way to make it work. So, in this story, Marinette is Goldilocks and she'll have to find the perfect solution to a few different choices, including the right guy for her from a few vying for her affections. The title is a play on this theme of choosing just the right (perfect) one for her.
> 
> It also worked for this day's prompt for AU August as I could switch out the normal best friends for Marinette and Adrien, allowing this story to work better as Alya will get to know Marinette later in the story as part of vetting the designer for Adrien and sheer curiosity. 
> 
> I will admit this story is still in its early stages since I've made several additions and tweaks to the original idea yet I think it'll still be a fun story in the end.
> 
> So, for now, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and know I'll have another up as soon as I can.

 

Stepping through the doors into the airport, Marinette took in the changes of the terminal, not having seen her hometown in almost four years. She still felt as if she was dreaming as she turned her attention out the window beside the doors, her gaze traveling over the plane that had brought her back to Paris. 

She'd come home. 

Alone.

The thought saddened her for a moment. A deep ache settled near her heart as she considered her parents and their tear-filled eyes despite their smiles as they bid her goodbye back in China. Oh, how she already missed them despite the few hours of separation. She'd have to call them soon and let them know she made it safely.

"Nette," a man's voice hollered over the din of the terminal. "Hey, Nettie, over here."

Nettie?

Only one person had ever called her Nettie.

Her gaze darted over the other passengers and their waiting families and friends until it landed upon a tall guy with dark glasses over golden eyes, dark and curly hair, and skin that Marinette envied both in its glowing tan and clearness. 

"Nino," she called back, already moving toward him. Her carry-on barely hindered her in her excitement as she weaved through the crowd, bumping into someone and tossing out a rushed apology. She thought she heard the person say something to her, but she couldn't be sure as her mind remained focused on the guy waiting for her. 

She didn't even hesitate to throw herself at him, knowing he'd catch her. He always caught her in the past and would continue to do so, she knew as she pressed soft, warm kisses on his cheeks. "Oh, Nino, I've missed you."

"There's my Nettie. I was wondering if you made your flight." He pulled back to get a good look at her, tweaking her hair as he remarked, "Where're the pigtails I loved so much?"

Huffing at the gentle teasing, she sent him a mock-glare as she retorted, "I haven't had pigtails since I was fifteen."

"Well, Nettie, I haven't seen you since you were fifteen," he shot back, adding a wink to lessen the blow of his words. In a quieter voice, he added, "I've missed you. It hasn't been the same without you."

"I know what you mean." Sliding her hand through the crook of his elbow, she tugged him along toward baggage claim. "We'll have plenty of time now. I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. I have that internship with Gabriel and school. You're stuck with me now, Lahiffe."

"There are worse things that I could think up." He offered her a smile as he allowed himself to be pulled along, chuckling as she pointed out the large suitcases, all six of them. The chuckle soon gave way to a groan when he learned she'd also be gaining several boxes from her parents within the next few weeks.

"I really need to find a place to stay," she confessed as she also considered how much of her stuff would be traveling to Paris soon. She couldn't afford to overstay her welcome at the Lahiffe home, even if Nino's mother said otherwise. "Can you help me look, please? I'd like to find a place before I start school next month."

"I think I can help with that. Will your internship be enough to cover expenses?" He stepped outside the airport, lugging behind her luggage with some effort on a trolley. Pausing at the curb, he pulled out the valet ticket, grateful he'd taken advantage of the service and waited for them to retrieve his little coupe.

Marinette watched the look of gratitude sweep over Nino's features as he wiped at his brow, the warmth of the day settling over them. It wasn't an extreme heat but the warmth wasn't helped by the weight of her luggage. She'd have to treat him to dinner or something soon to repay him. 

When the valet brought his car around, she glanced at him with some wonder. Her brows came together as she took in the small coupe and wondered if they'd manage to fit all her luggage. It dawned on her she should've asked about transportation, especially its size, before packing as much as she had. 

After several minutes, they closed the doors and trunk, fitting all she'd brought and themselves just barely.

Giggling at their positions, she remained thankful that Nino's home wasn't too far away, hoping they didn't hit traffic and having to remain uncomfortable in his little coupe for long. She could already feel her legs cramping as they shared space with her smallest piece of checked luggage and her carry-on. 

"Well, here's to a new adventure," she quipped, earning a silly grin from Nino in reply.

 

00000

 

Adrien had been minding his own business when a young woman had bumped him fairly hard in the back.

He glanced behind him, catching sight of raven-colored hair as the woman hurried to a waiting man several meters away. Her mumbled apology barely registering as he caught the excitement and happiness lighting up her entire being as she jumped into the other man's arms.

"Hey, sunshine, what's wrong with you?" his best friend, Alya, asked as she peered up and caught him staring.

Quickly shaking his head, he looked down at her and offered her a smile, or at least he hoped it was a smile. 

Her gaze turned toward the woman who'd bumped him, her eyes narrowing as she inspected the object of Adrien's earlier attention.

"She's pretty," Alya admitted. "I don't care for such public displays, but then, that's their business."

"It must be nice to have someone you care so much about," Adrien mused, his voice dropping low as he returned his gaze to the woman and the man disappearing outside the terminal.

"You know you'll find someone who'll love you like that. You're too pretty to be on the market long if your father would pull the stick out his butt." She touched his arm and motioned for him to gather his small amount of luggage. She led the way from the terminal, passing by the raven-haired woman and her companion. 

Alya barely spared them a glance while Adrien's gaze lingered an extra moment as he caught a glimpse of her deep blue eyes. He had to hold back a soft exhale as he realized one could drown in those blue eyes. He certainly wanted to, he thought as he moved to follow Alya toward her car.

"So, sunshine, what would you like to do now that you're home? Dinner? Sleep? Clubbing?" Alya's eyebrows wiggled as she shimmied her hips for emphasis, pulling a smile across Adrien's lips.

"Sleep sounds wonderful. I think the flight took out more than I bargained." To emphasize his point, he dropped his head against the rest of his seat, closing his eyes and allowing the tension to leave his body.

"Okay, sleep, it is. Tomorrow, you're going to the club with me. I need the stress relief." She turned the key in the ignition and soon pulled out of her parking space, having tossed his luggage in the back seat. 

"It's a deal." He settled deeper into his seat and asked, "Wake me when we get to the mansion, please?"

She smirked as she nodded. "Sleep well, my beautiful sun-child."

He didn't have the energy to retort as his eyes remained shut, soon falling into a light sleep. 

He thanked Alya for being a considerate and safe driver, allowing his mind to wander as he rested during the ride home. Images of raven-colored hair and bluebell eyes taunted him as he sat in the passenger seat of Alya's car. He wished he could've seen her smile closer, having been too caught up in her hair and eyes to note anything else of her. 

He thought he recalled the other man calling her name.

What had it been? Nell? Nellie? 

No, that wasn't right. She didn't look like either one of those.

It started with an 'N' though. He remembered that much.

 _Think, Adrien, think_ , he spurred himself.

Wracking his brain for a few extra minutes, a smile drifted over his features as his riotous thoughts calmed.

Nette.

That other guy had called her Nette and Nettie. A nickname. It had to be.

He wondered what it could be short for, wishing he'd had the guts to walk up to her and ask.

It didn't matter. He doubted he'd ever see her again.

Even if he wished otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)
> 
> Update 6/10/19: This story will be completed and is on my list to finish. Right now, I'm working on a schedule to make this happen for all my WIPs. I will update everyone in the near future the progress being made for this story and other WIPs here on AO3.


End file.
